THE Talk
by h.psane
Summary: Trunks has a question for Vegeta, and its kind of personal. Final chapter added! Now to find out the question!
1. Vegeta and Trunks

This is just a one shot about Vegeta and Trunks. This is my first one shot, so please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or any of its characters, if I did we would KNOW how V/B got together.

The sound of pattering feet echoed down the hall, heading toward the door farthest from the house. Behind the door, Vegeta had just finished doing a set of kata when he sensed his training was about to be interrupted. Powering down from Super Saiyan, he landed on the floor to await the surprise visitor. Arms crossed in the Prince's usual manner, he waited patiently for his son to come bursting through the door, every bit the rowdy seventeen year old he should be.

Fifteen seconds later, the door burst open, and a voice yelled into the room.

"Dad!" Trunks appeared behind the door, stepping into the room. Vegeta looked at his son, only a year from adulthood, but still the little prince he had always been. Purple hair cut in the bowl haircut he seemed to have had since birth, and in a pair of jeans along with a faded t shirt, Vegeta knew this was not a training question.

"What is it Brat?" he asked, stepping forward, sizing his son up. Trunks looked down at him, a nervous smile on his face. It pissed Vegeta off to no end that his son was taller than him. Had been since he was thirteen.

"I..um...have a question to ask you." Trunks nervously put two hands in his pockets.

"Ask your mother." with that, he turned around and headed back to his training.

"I can't. It's a... its a guy thing." At that Vegeta froze. Eyes wide, he turned to see his son blushing furiously. "Mom can't know."

Praying to Dende that he be given strength, Vegeta faced his son, and put on his stoic mask once again. Hoping he knew the answer, he nodded to his son.

Relief flooding into his face, Trunks sputtered on. "Well, it's kind of embarrassing. See there is this girl.... Marrisa, and we have been going out for a while now.... and she wants something more serious...so we decided..." Trunks muttered on for a few more moments ignoring the strange look his father gave him.

"Slow down boy! Choose your words carefully, I will never understand that insane rambling you do." Being the ever patient man Vegeta was, he pinched the bridge of his nose, now praying this question wasn't too embarrassing.

"Sorry." Trunks gulped, looking for the words to ask. "Well, umm, did it … when you and mom first... can humans be hurt when we... I mean it worked for you and mom obviously."

Vegeta stared at his son, now understanding the gist of the question. "What?" he asked, clearly surprised.

Taking a deep breath trunks finally decided just to come out and say it. "Iwanttohavesexwithmarrisabutidontknowifitwillhurtherbecauseweallknowimstrongerthanherandeverythingandifigettooexcitedicouldhurtherandthenshewillleaveme,soiwantedtoknowifyoueveraccidentlyhurtmomwhiledoingitandifsohowdoyoucontrolyourself?" gasping for air, Trunks looked over at his father and nearly burst out laughing.

His father stood stock still, arms still crossed. The only difference now was the fact that his face had gone white as a sheet, and his eyes were wide in shock. To add to it, a blush appeared on his fathers cheeks, making his pale skin look whiter. Vegeta could not get his brain to function properly. He had understood every word the brat had said, but what he asked was something Vegeta had never prepared himself for.

_Come on man, you have faced death and still had something to say, now you lose your ability to speak? V_egeta thought to himself_. This is different. Twenty five years with Freiza, torture, slavery, __murder, all child's play when facing this, when facing fatherhood. _Vegeta swore loudly, causing his son to jump a little.

"Boy." Vegeta began, trying to find the right words for something like this. "If you find this girl attractive enough to have intercourse with her, then you will be fine. A true saiyain knows how to control himself in the bedroom. Now, two things. One, I never told you it was okay to do something with this girl, so if your mother asks, it was all your idea." Trunks smirked at how whipped his father had become over the years. "And two; do NOT, under any circumstances bite this girl. Even if you want to, do NOT bite her neck. Understand?"

Trunks blinked a few times before asking the obvious. "Why not?"

Holding up one hand, he showed his son the silver band on his finger. "It is the saiyain equivalent to this."

Trunks fell over, hand clasped to his chest in fear. "It's a marriage?" he asked, eyes wide and voice louder than its should be.

"It means you two are mated for life. Your mother bears my mark, and someday your mate shall as well. Till death do you part." he grinned wickedly at his son.

Righting himself, Trunks nodded silently at his father. He liked this girl, but not enough to mate with her for LIFE!

"So," Vegeta began again, smirking at his son. "You are a prince, and therefore the best at everything you do. Wear one of those condom things, and you will be fine. Now go change."

Trunks started out, then looked over at his father. " Why do I need to change?"

The Prince sighed, remembering a recent tiff with his wife. "Your mother says with all the money we have, she can not see why you and I wish to walk around in faded clothes like a pair of bums. Put on something newer, or I will hear it." He raised one hand in a fist mockingly at his son. "And then I will tear you a new one in here. Got it boy?"

Smiling Trunks nodded, and went through the door to the hall. That had gone better than expected. Heading toward the stairs, trunks heard his father call after him once more.

"Oh, and by the way boy. Your mother never complained when it hurt. She can take all a Saiyan has to offer!" Trunks clasped both hands to his ears.

From the GR Vegeta heard his son groan. "Dad! I don't want to hear THAT!" followed by running feet. Vegeta's mouth rose in a smirk and he chuckled to himself. For a moment, he thought about returning to his training. Then turning on his heels, he headed out of the GR, and down the hall toward the lab.

"Woman!" he called striding to where his blue haired vixen had stashed herself. "I have a question for you!"

Please R&R.


	2. Goku and Goten

The Talk.

Well, all the reviews I got asked to expand this a little, so I gave in. Here is Goku and Chichi's turn.

Disclaimer: These guys do not belong to me, for I would never have shared them with the world.

On the green lawn of a small capsule house somewhere in the 66th district, a tall goofy haired man floated in the air. Goku was doing his evening Kata's and waiting for dinner. Tossing his fists through the air, he glanced over at his visitor. Goten stood below him, hand shielding his eyes as he looked up at his father.

"Dad! Can I talk to you?" he yelled up.

"Sure! What is it?" Goku floated down, arms on his sides smiling.

"Well," Goten blushed furiously, putting one hand behind his head like his father. " Its about a girl.."

Goku burst out laughing, patting his son heavily on the back. " You have a girlfriend! That's great!" he laughed heartily. Suddenly he stopped. Leaning down to his son, he whispered in his ear. "do not tell your mother. She will demand you marry her." straightening up, he clapped his on on the back once more. "So what is your question?"

"Well, its about sex dad....with girls. Me and Tomoya want to go all the way, and I wanted to know if it will hurt her."

Goku's face lit up, a bright red blush appearing on his face. He placed one hand behind his head in typical son fashion, and laughed a little nervously. "Well, it never hurt your mother. But just be careful. Humans are fragile things you know." he bit his lip looking over at the house. "I do not know much about the whole sex thing, but what I do know is its great! Just protect yourself. I think Vegeta has a couple of those....rubber thingies for your stuff. Ask him for one."

Goten laughed nervously, mimicking his father with one hand behind the head. "Actually Trunks got a pack form him already. Also something about not biting the neck."

Goku's face became puzzled, and he mulled it over for a bit. "Biting the neck?" Then it hit him. "Oh! Yeah, its like marrying them or something. Don't do it."

Both of them started laughing, their hands behind their heads.

Later, Goku stood in the kitchen, thinking something over. Finally he stopped and looked over at his wife. "Hey, Chi, I have something to ask you."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta found himself flying over the 66th district, and sensed Goku's Ki. He landed, looking for the larger saiyain. He was no where to be seen. A whisper from above made him look up, and nearly fall over at the sight.

"Kakkarot?" he gaped, seeing the younger man crouched in a tree.

"Wassup 'Geta?" he waved back all smiles.

"What in Kami's name are you doing up there!"

"hiding. I asked Chi a sex question, and she chased me with a frying pan. So, please don't tell her I'm here." he clasped his hands together in a begging manner. This caused him to nearly fall out of the tree.

Vegeta crossed him arms growling. "Kakkarot, you shame the saiyain race, running from your mate. Now get down from that..." Vegeta grew quiet, then his eyes grew wide. He rocketed himself inside the tree next to Goku. A second later, a hover car roared over the area, its speakers yelling.

"Vegeta! Get your ass out here now!" Bulma screeched over the speakers.

Goku gave Vegeta a knowing look, and smiled slyly.

"You asked one two, huh?" he nudged Vegeta on the branch next to him.

"Shut up Kakkarot." he muttered, face bright red. Goku smiled, and settled with humming to himself.

Ten seconds later, a thump was heard followed by and "Ouch!" as Goku was kicked from the tree.

Well, THATS IT! Finally done.

R&R!!


	3. the question!

Okay Guys.. every review has pretty much asked the same thing. So here it is. The questions that got the two strongest men in the world to hide in a tree from their wives.

Disclaimer: I dont own them. HE does.

Chichi and Bulma sat at the small table in the Son's kitchen. Both of them were waiting patiently for their husbands to get hungry and come crawling back.

Bulma laughed lightly. "So, Son do something to tick you off too Chi?"

Her friend sighed, brows furrowing slightly. "You will not believe that man Bulma! He asked me the most sexist question today!"

At that, Bulma set her cup down. "son asked a sexist question? Vegeta did the same thing today!" They both sat in thought for a moment before Chichi tentatively asked.

"What did he ask you?" her cup softly hit the table.

Bulma sighed. "well, he comes down the hall yelling that he has a question. So I ask him what it is, right. And the prick says." She put on her best Vegeta voice. "Woman, in the course of our nightly activities have I ever been too much Saiyian for you too handle?" Bulma crossed her arms and huffs. "And I cleaned it up for you!" Really it had gone a lot more like.

Vegeta:Woman! When we are screwing have I ever been too much for your puny human body to hold?"

Chichi clasped her mouth shut. "My god Bulma! How awful! Goku said something like that to me. It was like. Did I ever hurt you while we are together?" She slammed her hand on the table. "Asking me that like I was some weak woman! I raised two half alien boys while his ass was gone!"

Both women nodded, now ready to kick the hell out of the two men when they got home. Too weak for their men! Ha! These two were the only two people on earth to ever tame the two greatest warriors in the universe.

NOW its done!


End file.
